Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a ball bearing system and, in particular, to a dual ball bearing system for a turbocharger.
Description of Related Art
Current turbochargers operate at very high rotating speeds and require a bearing system that can support the rotating group with low mechanical loss and that is capable of high axial and radial loads. Traditional journal and thrust bearings accomplish this task, but are limited in their ultimate load capacity and often have high mechanical drag. These bearings fail to perform well in marginal lube conditions and can often be difficult to assemble. There is a current need for a bearing system that reduces frictional losses and provides durability to a high speed turbocharger rotor. There is also a current need for a bearing system that can provide these features, is easily assembled, and is easily built into a turbocharger.